Nothing happened
by xgeexbabyx
Summary: Cho realises that Harry doesn't have her in his heart. He had the red flame instead... One chapter. First Cho and Harry fic, I haven't read this pairing before.


Cho sighed as she saw her boyfriend give the look to Ginny Weasley, also known as the red flame amongst the boys in Hogwarts. She had noticed for the past few months that Harry had stopped paying attention to her and kept his eyes on the red flame. It had hurt her as she wanted to be what made Harry happy, but after realising that she wasn't his reason to live or what made his day anymore, she thought that they might as well just break up already.

She had known that he had a sort of kindling feeling for the red flame, like a small lit candle, she had known even before they had gotten together. She had decided to take the risk as she needed to find someone to lean on to after Cedric died. The lost had crushed her and knew then how Harry felt about the loss of his parents.

She wasn't going out with Harry now because he was famous or anything, he wasn't very good looking anyway. The main reason was because they were alike. They both lost somebody very dear to them, they were both fairly popular, liked and disliked amongst their peers, and both played Quidditch in the same position.

She sighed as she slipped her hand into his. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head towards the door, beckoning Harry to leave the room with her.

She saw Hermione frown and roll her eyes, albeit having the look on her face that told Harry to leave already. Ron didn't seem to mind having Harry leave the two alone, Cho had a feeling that the red flame's brother had a crush on Hermione.

The two left the classroom and made their way through the hallway. They soon arrived at the Hogwart's green garden and Cho stopped walking when they entered one and she shut the door.

"Harry," she said.

He looked confused but smiled at her anyway and kissed her much to her surprise and was always confused in Cho's opinion, but the klutzy look on his face was adorable.

The thought suddenly vanished and Cho wanted to break his heart. Firstly because they were obviously not going to work out, secondly because of the pretty red flame that he liked, and lastly because if she fell too deeply in love with him, she was going to literally die when he would eventually dump her for the red flame who so obviously wanted to play around with him. She had almost committed suicide after Cedric died, she would have no one to lean to after Harry.

"I'm dumping you." she said as viciously as possible.

He looked at her with the confused look once again. He looked hurt. His face showed that he didn't understand what was going on, what he had done wrong, what had gone wrong. He grabbed a hold of one of her hands and held onto it, obviously hoping to change her mind.

"I love you, Cho," he said, weakly. "Don't dump me."

She could see the hurt in his eyes, hurt that was building and adding on more to the pain he already had. She was torn apart inside but knew they had to break up. She was a messy crying wreck and he was just a hopeless boy in love with the pretty red flame.

"I can't date a boy with a scar on his head," she said. "What if the magic press finds out about us? They're going to think that you're just playing around with me. And what if you are? I'd hate you for that. I'm leaving. As in both you and this garden."

She pulled her hand away from his and left him crying by himself as she ran out of the Hogwart's green garden. Reaching the second floor of the Hogwart's castle and looking out at the garden, she saw that the red flame was already comforting him with a hug. She was running her fingers over his hair and Cho felt disgusted at how comfortable and familiar Harry seemed to be at the red flame's touch.

For once, Cho wasn't crying on the outside. For once she was crying on the inside. She felt her heart torn to pieces and shattered to bits. Heart surgery through the mind wasn't going to fix her heart. She was going to leave it broken.

She had wanted to break Harry's heart and it obviously hadn't worked as the red flame had made her move. Instead, she had broken her own heart.

She walked on ahead and saw Hermione and Ron. Hermione gave her a frowning look whilst Ron smiled at her. She smiled back at him and saw a look of annoyance spread out on Hermione's face. Everybody at Hogwart's knew that Ron was off limits because of Hermione. They were all waiting for her to finally realise that she liked him.

Cho decided to ignore what she had saw between Harry and the red flame and decided that tomorrow was going to be a new day. She was going to pretend nothing had happened between Harry and herself. Nothing had happened...

_A/N First Harry and Cho fanfic. I hope you liked it, it's a one chapter story! Reviews and flames accepted as long as it's appropriate._


End file.
